1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to an adhesive sheet and more particularly, to an adhesive sheet and method for adhering badges, patches and other emblems to garments, such as uniforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Badges for uniforms, such as security badges, police badges, and Boy Scout badges, are typically sewn on to clothing, such as a uniform. Sewing is time consuming and, when badges are removed, can damage the clothing and/or the badge, reducing the ability to re-use the badge and the clothing.
Badges are also supplied with an adhesive pre-attached to the back of the badge. Such badges are more expensive than badges without pre-attached adhesive and more difficult to store. Such badges are also more difficult to modify than badges without pre-attached adhesive.